


Lifes least favorite

by harryisqueen



Series: Lifes least/most favorite [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, Homophobia, Hurt Cheryl Blossom, Internalized Homophobia, Past Relationship(s), Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisqueen/pseuds/harryisqueen
Summary: In 8th grade, Cheryl met a girl that lit up her whole world but it was all downhill from there.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Heather Chandler, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Past Cheryl Blossom/Heather Chandler
Series: Lifes least/most favorite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869646
Kudos: 16





	Lifes least favorite

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Homophobia, homophobic language & past suicide attempt.
> 
> Please be safe.
> 
> 1-800-273-8255

Ever since Cheryl was a little girl she always wore a mask.

She could never be herself around her mother or father and if she let something slip that they might have disproved of she suffered.

To any outsider as a child, Cheryl was the perfect child.

She always obeyed her parents, she went to church with her parents every Sunday morning and she lived on the Northside.

But most importantly Cheryl Blossom was straight.

Or so her family assumed.

Cheryl however knew she could never tell her family of her real lustful thoughts.

The thoughts she had when she was alone.

Then came Heather and she felt happy again.

She had a light.

Heather loved her freely and Cheryl loved Heather as freely as she possibly could.

Heather never minded though.

She understood that Cheryl was scared.

This happiness only lasted almost half a year before her mother came in and stampeded all over heart leaving her once again hopeless & broken.

Then Nick came escorted into her life by her parents and continued to extinguish that light for 2 years before finally got away from him and she felt as if she might be able to make herself feel happy again.

Then Jason died.

And suddenly she was tumbling further down and her life was spiraling.

She was lashing out at everyone around her and then she found herself at the bottom of sweet water river.

Cheryl wanted to tell everyone around her it was an accident; she wasn’t in a proper state of mind; she wasn’t seeing clearly.

That feeling of sinking to the bottom of the river was the clearest she’d seen since Jason died.

She was just so ready to be gone.

She didn’t need to be here anymore there was absolutely no reason to continue living.

Then along came Archie Andrews and he pulled her out of that water and she was purely humiliated.

She could never do anything right.

Not even her own suicide.

Cheryl continued to spiral further and everyone continued to not care.

Everyone was living their lives around her and she was just stuck.

Then suddenly the Southside was at Riverdale high and along with it, Heather was back.

Cheryl didn’t know when or why she had joined the serpents of all people but she was so relieved to see her again.

But life was cruel and hated Cheryl Blossom and she soon found out Heather was dating her fellow serpent Peaches.

When Cheryl found this out she went to the school bathrooms and sobbed.

Her heart hurt so bad she could feel it throughout her entire body.

She allowed herself 20 minutes to cry before busting out of the bathroom sauntering over to the sink to fix her hair & makeup.

She was Cheryl fucking Blossom for god’s sake.

“Are you alright?”

Cheryl’s eyes snapped to her right and landed on a pink-haired girl with a serpent jacket.

“What do you want.” Cheryl snapped.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seem really upset.”

The girl reached out and laid a hand on Cheryl’s arm.

Cheryl automatically pulled away from the touch as goosebumps erupted over her arms.

“Get your Sapphic serpent hands off of my body.”

The girl’s eyes doubled in size as she stared at Cheryl in shock.

That’s right bitch don’t touch me.

Cheryl then twirled around to leave the bathroom.

“Hey you never told me if you were okay.”

Cheryl flipped the girl off as she exited the bathroom.

********************************************************

From that point forward it felt as if the serpents and that girl from the bathroom were everywhere Cheryl went.

They were around every hall at Riverdale High so Cheryl couldn’t even go to class without seeing Heather and Peaches and their gross PDA or the bathroom serpent’s eyes following her.

She wanted nothing more than to just be able to talk to Heather.

In a dream world, she would win her back but in the miserable world she lived in all she wanted was to talk to Heather, maybe catch up, try to help Cheryl get over her feelings for Heather.

So that’s how she found herself outside Heathers trailer on the Southside.

Cheryl had lied to her mom earlier that day claiming she was going to pop’s.

If her mother knew what she was really doing she’d probably drop dead from the shock.

Cheryl took a deep breath and finally mustered up the courage to knock.

She took a few steps back as she waited for someone to open the door.

The door was pulled open and Heathers face came into view.

“Cher! It’s so good to see you come in.”

Heathers greeting was so pleasant and familiar it made Cheryl’s stomach twist.

“Likewise,” Cheryl said with a tight-lipped smile.

She entered the trailer and took a glance around. It was well decorated with pictures of Heather’s family and even some of her and Peaches lining the wall.

Cheryl was broken from her trance by Heather’s voice.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you after being avoided since I came to Riverdale High but I’m just curious why you’re here? Did you need something?”

Cheryl turned and locked eyes with Heather.

Her gaze still held the same kindness it’d always had.

“I just missed you. We never really got any official ending to our relationship but then you all came to Riverdale High and I figured there’s no time like the present to catch up.”

“Cher- “

“I just feel like everything with us ended so abruptly and I know you’re in a relationship now but I really did love you and I still do and I just wish there was something I could do to get everything back to normal with us.”

Heather’s face softened with something that almost looked like pity.

“Cher I’m in a relationship now. I don’t regret anything from when we were together and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel things for you but I just can’t. Everything with you was so secret and hidden and since we broke up those feelings have faded and I love Peaches now. I’m able to hold her and not fear that someone might catch us and hurt her. I never got to have that with you we had to constantly look over our shoulders. I was fine with that at the time because I thought you were the only girl I could ever love but now that we’re not together anymore I see how toxic that was. Not even for me but for you. I couldn’t bear the thought of your mom hurting you again like she did when she caught us. That’s awful and I will still do anything to keep you safe from your mom but I can’t put myself in the position where it would be my fault if something happened.”

If only Heather knew her years of torture with Nick.

Alright jumping right into the real shit.

“That’s not fair Heather you know I couldn't tell my mom about me liking girls. This time it would be different though she wouldn’t have to find out. We could be more secretive please.”

Cheryl was embarrassed by how upset she was but Heather had to know these things.

She knew she was being selfish.

Heather had a new girlfriend but that was so hard for Cheryl to accept.

The girl she loved for most of 8th grade was back in her life and she couldn’t pass up this opportunity.

“Look I’m going to be completely honest with you I do love you Cheryl but just not like that anymore. I have a girlfriend and I love her dearly. Once again I’ll do anything to help you come out to your mom safely or keep you safe from her but I can’t live a lie again. I saw what happened to you with Nick after we had broken up and I can't bear the idea of you being put into that situation again. I’ve finally come to terms with my sexuality and I wish that you could too and live your life without being so scared of loving someone.”

Well, apparently Heather did know about Nick.

Before Cheryl could reply the trailer door swung open and in came Peaches followed by the pink-haired serpent from the other day.

Cheryl really could not catch a break.

“Hey, babe is everything okay?” Peaches asked.

Cheryl suppressed an eye roll as she walked into the trailer laying a sweet kiss on the top of Heather's head.

Peaches did seem to genuinely care for Heather but it didn’t stop the spike of jealousy that shot through Cheryl’s body.

“Everything’s fine me and Cheryl were just chatting and catching up.”

“I was actually just leaving.”

Cheryl turned on her heel to head towards the door but as she was leaving she heard footsteps trailing behind her.

“I’ll walk you out!”

“Don’t bother.”

With an eye roll, Cheryl upped her pace and walked to her car which looked way out of place in the Sunnyside trailer park.

She was about to open the driver’s side door when she felt a hand grip her wrist and tug her in an attempt to get her to turn around which Cheryl did but not without an annoyed huff and a look of spite in her eye.

“You never told me if you ever okay the other day.”

“That’s because it’s none of your business.” Cheryl snapped.

Cheryl attempted to get in her car but once again tugged back around.

“Good God, what do you want? I’d prefer to be left alone.”

“Look Cherry I don’t know who hurt you to make you lash out like this but I just want to make sure you’re okay. I don’t buy this bullshit mean girl act and I am more than determined to figure out the real Cheryl Blossom because I know deep down you’re not this shitty cold person you want everyone to think you are.”

“I know you may not be used to this because you’re surrounded by butterflies, rainbows but I don’t care about you or any of you other Sapphic snakes. Welcome to reality TT.”

With that, Cheryl climbed into her car and sped off.

**********************************************************

Cheryl didn’t think she’d be able to but somehow she was still able to show her face at school the next day with her head held high.

From this day forward Heather wouldn’t even cross Cheryl’s mind.

She officially did not give a shit about the girl.

As Cheryl was parading the halls on the way to her first class though she nearly ran into the person proving to be the biggest thorn in her side.

Toni Topaz.

“Hi Cherry!” Toni said with a smug grin.

Cheryl rolled her eyes and simply sidestepped around the serpent and picked up her pace.

Toni of course was insistent and started following Cheryl through the halls.

“Jesus you think you could slow down a little bit Cherry? Not everyone has long legs.”

“Leave me alone Topaz.” Cheryl huffed as she bustled into her class.

*******************************

Over the next few weeks, the serpent took advantage of every opportunity to be around Cheryl and get on her nerves.

Even worse Cheryl somehow had 4/6 of her classes with the serpent which gave Toni even more chances to get on her nerves.

The final straw was in their history class when they were assigned a group project.

As soon as the teacher said to find a partner Toni had sauntered over to Cheryl’s desk and declared them partners despite Cheryl’s protests.

“So Ms.Cherry want to meet at pops after school to work on our project?”

Cheryl narrowed her eyes at Toni’s smug face.

“I’d prefer not to but seeing as I’m not like your Southside scum and would like to keep my GPA up that’s fine by me. Be there by 3:30. If you’re late I won’t wait around.”

Cheryl sat in the back of a booth at pops waiting on the serpent.

She secretly was hoping Toni just wouldn’t show up but unfortunately, she showed up exactly 10 minutes early.

The serpent slid into the booth across from Cheryl with a smug grin.

“How’s it going Cherry.”

“That’s not my name.” Cheryl said through clenched teeth.

“I’m pretty sure it is.”

Cheryl gaped at Toni who had the audacity to wink.

Cheryl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. They were here to do a project not here to argue.

“Whatever, we have work to do right now so I’d appreciate it if you just don’t address me by my name if you’re just going to purposely get it wrong.”

“Whatever you say Cherry.”

Cheryl just rolled her eyes and chose to ignore Toni.

The two finally had a good start on their project by 5 when Cheryl was finally leaving pop’s to head home.

Toni had tried to harass Cheryl further by asking her if she could walk her home but Cheryl put a stop to that real fast.

Cheryl had ignored her phone most of the time whilst they were at pops except to glance at the screen a few times and as she drove home her mind could not stop wandering to worst as she thought of the 7 missed calls from her mom as well as all the texts from her mother.

Cheryl’s heart was in her stomach as she walked into the house ready to face whatever her mouth was mad about. As soon as she closed the front door behind her she heard her mother’s voice.

“Cheryl come into the living room right now.”

Cheryl swallowed and then squared her shoulders as she sauntered into the living room.

She was shocked to see not only her mother in the living room but her fellow Vixen Amy.

“What is she doing here mumsies?”

“Well, Cheryl Amy came to me with a concern. She saw you and a certain Southside Sapphic at pops after school today and taking your history with Southside Sapphics into account Amy thought there might’ve been something going on that you have been warned against doing.”

Cheryl quirked an eyebrow up in confusion “Are you talking about Antoinette Topaz my history partner? If so no need to worry she is no threat.”

“Well Cheryl you’re not to be trusted alone with people who are known to be wrong in that way and you should know it unless you would like to go back with Nick.”

Sensing the tension beginning to rise Cheryl watched as Amy stood up and within just a few seconds left the house.

“I cannot just not to my history project mother dearest. I need to keep my gpa and grades up if I want to keep my Vixens.”

“Then you will ask for a new partner. I will not my daughter fraternizing with not only a serpent but a dyke at that.” Penelope spat.

“Mother I cannot just request a new partner if it were up to me we would have never been partnered up in the first place but I cannot help these things. So no I will not ask for a new partner. The project will not take longer than a few weeks anyways so it doesn’t even matter.”

“You stupid spiteful child.”

Cheryl startled when her mother’s bony hands wrapped around her neck and squeezed leaning into Cheryl’s face.

“You may think you can do whatever you please and be around whoever you please but you cannot. You are not to be trusted especially around those who are known to have a history of behavior with girls like this so yes you will request a new partner and you will not argue. You brought this upon yourself when you first got involved with that nasty Heather girl.”

Penelope released her hold on Cheryl’s neck and Cheryl took a few cautionary steps back.

“I will not listen to you. Not this time mother. I am just as unhappy with this situation as you but I will not let you continue to control my life. You let dad kill Jason and you stood by and defended him. I have no obligation to listen to you,” Cheryl paused “So I’m leaving. Don’t expect me back until tomorrow.”

“Cheryl if you walk out of this house you will not be allowed back. You’ll be completely cut off and I will not be giving you anything anymore.

With shaking hands Cheryl stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her.

Cheryl had driven around Riverdale for 3 hours before she found herself standing in front of Heather’s trailer on the Southside. She may not want anything to do with Cheryl but she did say she’d help Cheryl.

Cheryl was about to knock on the door when a voice startled her.

“What are you doing on this side of town this time of night Cherry.”

“Now’s not the time.” Cheryl said cursing the way her voice shook.

There was a brief moment of silence and Cheryl was about to try to knock once more when a gentle hand landed on her shoulder urging her to turn around.

With an annoyed huff, Cheryl turned around knowing she looked like quite the mess right now however she could not bring herself to care.

“Are you okay?”

Toni’s voice was filled with so much tenderness and care it made Cheryl’s stomach twist.

“I’m fine if you don’t mind I need to talk to Heather.”

“She’s not home. She and Peaches went out tonight who knows when they’ll be back seeing as it’s a Friday but you’re more than welcome to come over to mine if you needed something.”

Cheryl narrowed her eyes at the nosy serpent “And why would I come to your place when I obviously came here to see peaches.”

“Well you either came here for help or some company and I’m more than willing to do either.”

Cheryl did not have the mental capacity to deal with Toni right now so instead of replying she spun on her heel and booked it to her car. Upon climbing into the driver's seat she was met with the realization that she had nowhere to go so she flipped the serpent off, locked her doors, and then tried to fall asleep.

*************************************************************************************

Cheryl was startled awake by someone tapping on her window. Once her eyes had adjusted to the area around her she could make out the shape of someone outside her window.

Once she had blinked a few more times her eyes were able to make out the identity of the person.

Toni.

Goddammit, this girl did not know how to take a hint.

Cheryl rolled down her window “I know you don’t know how to listen to people because you’re used to taking things by force but I am perfectly fine where I am and I would die before I’d even consider hanging around you for fun.”

“I was just trying to warn you that some of my neighbors are not the most honest people and have a bad history with women so I suggest you either get out of here and go home or rid yourself of your pride and come inside with me.”

Cheryl’s eyes flitted around the trailer park before finding 2 men watching the two girl’s interaction much too closely. Her stomach dropped as memories she’d much rather not remember flooded her mind which made the decision for her.

With a huff, she climbed out of the car doing her best to ignore the smirk trying to fight its way onto Toni’s face. Cheryl was shocked when a warm hand grabbed hers and gently guided her towards what she assumed was Toni’s trailer.

“It might not be what her majesty is used to but it’s better than leaving you out there to the wolves.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything about your living conditions. I never asked for your help either but here we are.” Cheryl sniffed.

“Well on that note I’m going to bed the couch is a pull-out. See you in the morning princess.”

Toni gave Cheryl one of her annoyingly kind smiles and then walked into her bedroom shutting the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kay so the timeline is a little bit shaky because I started writing this in January lmao. So Cheryl met Heather in 8th grade and the two of them were together until she was about to start her freshman yr. She is then forced into a relationship with Nick from 9th-11th grade. Then she eventually gets with Toni at the end of her Junior yr! Hope that makes even a teeny bit of sense! Also there is a pt 2 to this that will be posted a few minutes after this goes up if you're reading in real time!
> 
> Anywayyysss I know I've been gone for a while. I kinda slipped into a hole with my writing and with life in general. I wasn't motivated to do really anything lmao. If you follow me on Tumblr or on here i'm really sorry for not putting literally anything out for 8 months. I wish I could have been more active and posted more. I haven't posted though so if you're here from email notifications or even just scrolling through the choni tag on here and enjoyed my fic thank you so much for reading! I hope you all are well!  
> The world is so shaky and odd right now and it's so easy to slip into that hole I mentioned earlier so let me know how you're doing in the comments if you'd like!! (Or you can DM me on tumblr!)
> 
> Once again thank you all so much for reading! <3
> 
> [My tumblr](http://www.harryisqu33n.tumblr.com)


End file.
